Love and Hope of a Dragon
by lilchickidy0six
Summary: Draco suffars a great loss and finds hope in the most unlikely of persons...((bad at sums. also this is my first fic so yeah HELP! lol and R&R))


Love and Hope of a Dragon
    
    By: EAWCBM06
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own a thing 'sept the story line...
    
    A/N: This is my first fic so be gentle please I need a little help on where this is going please if you have an idea do tell me...
    
    Chapter 1
    
    "Harry I need my notes that I lent to you the other day where are they?"
    
    Hermione asked her best friend while standing up from one of the couches in the Gryfindor common room.
    
    "Um they are on my bed Herm."
    
    "Okay I will go and get them me being head girl I think that it wont be a
    
    Problem for me to be up in the boys dorm." Hermione laughed.
    
    "If you do get into trouble…I didn't say anything..." Harry said with a laugh
    
    and started to read his textbook again.
    
    Hermione made her way up the stairs and into Harry's dorm that he shared with Ron and some others. Hermione walked a little into the room and heard moaning and the sound of rocking coming from the bed next to Harry's, Ron's.
    
    "Ooh Ron!" A girl screamed. '_Oh my gods it's Ron and Lavender!!_' Hermione held in the laughter and walked to Harry's bed and saw the papers lying neatly on the pillow. She walked over and grabbed them not looking over to the bed behind her.
    
    "HERMIONE?!?" Ron yelled and she heard Lavender yelp and the rustle of sheets.
    
    "I just needed this" She threw her arm into the air showing the papers, "You can go back to what you were doing when I leave no worries..." she giggled and ran out of the room. Once down in the common room she burst into laughter.
    
    "'Mione what's so funny?" Harry asked with a smile on his lips.
    
    "Come on I will tell you on the way to the grounds I have to go look at some stars." They walked at a pleasant pace to the grounds and to a dark area so it was easier for them to see the bright orbs known as stars.
    
    "So Hermione what was so funny?" Harry asked while sitting down and resting his body against a tree.
    
    "Oh, that well, I hope you don't mind the smell of 'sex' Harry. Ron and Lavender where going at it like Rabbits up there."
    
    "No fucking way!" He said while busting out in a fit of laughter. Hermione just nodded her head. "Oh wow... and you saw them?"
    
    "Well you see I HEARD them and then went to get the papers and THEY saw me so yeah I guess you could put it that way." She laughed.
    
    "Well I think that I am going to sleep down in the 5th year dorm tonight and
    
    make one of the boys sleep with the other so I don't have to worry about that
    
    happening while I'm there." 
    
    "Good luck there Harry. Hey it's getting late I think that I am going to call it
    
    a night and go back to my dorm. Hopefully Malfoy went to bed already."
    
    "Well think of it this way you don't have to deal with him anymore after this
    
    year so it will be okay."
    
    "You have a point... I will talk to you later Harry." Hermione stood and gave
    
    her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked back inside towards the common room that she shared with the blonde haired ferret.
    
    Hermione walked into the common room to find a sleeping Draco with parchment lying on his chest. She couldn't help the urge to look at it so she did. She picked up the paper lightly making sure not to wake him.
    
    _            Draco,_
    
    _                        Your mother and father have been in an accident I'm sorry to be the one tell you this sir but they did not make it. Your mother had a paper in her hand when she passed that was addressed to you and I send it along so you may read what he final thoughts were I am sorry to be telling you this I know that you have suffered a great loss._
    
    _                               Sargent Buckley_
    
    Hermione took the parchment that was behind the letter and slowly read it too,
    
    _            Draco,_
    
    _                        Hi Honey I wanted to write you sooner but our post owl got eaten by something so we have to send this by real mail. A hassle really... Anyway I wanted to tell you that I love you and always will. Your father is just having a hard time right now with work and everything I don't think that he means to hurt you or I. It's just stress I hope that you can forgive him. I hope that school is going well and that you are being a good young man that I know that you are when you are home. Please tell Snape that we say hello and that I hope this year will bring him his wish to be the DADA teacher. I must be going so I can get this out to you. I love you my dear son._
    
    _                                           Mother_
    
    Hermione had tears streaming down her face. '_Oh poor Draco... did I just call him Draco?_' Hermione thought to herself she looked down at the sleeping body and say what had to be dry tears on his cheeks. She looked over at the table where she saw a bottle of what must have been Whisky for the smell it was half drunken.
    
    "Oh Draco..." she said and walked over to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She lightly nudged him trying to wake him. He moved slightly but didn't wake. "Draco wake up.." she said softly.
    
    "Granger? You called me Draco... and this is really not a good time..." He opened his eyes slowly and looked into her chocolate brown ones.
    
    "Draco come on you are rather pale..." she took her arm around his back and
    
    pushed him up with strength that she didn't know that she had. He didn't do
    
    anything but helped with pushing him self-upright. She started to walk towards the bathroom. He leaned into her he felt dizzy and lightheaded. She got to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a washcloth and wetted it with warm water and walked back over to Draco kneeling before him and dabbing at his forehead and neck.
    
    "why are you doing this I am okay..."Draco mumbled.
    
    "No you are not.. You are drunk or getting there before you passed out in
    
    sleep."
    
    "Wait the letter..." Draco said trying to get up.
    
    "Shhh Shhh it's right here…"
    
    "You read it???" he asked looking at her with sadness in his eyes.
    
    "I did yes I know I should not have but I did."
    
    "So you know then…"
    
    "Draco I am sorry that that happened..." she hugged him out of nowhere. He returned it liking the feeling that it gave him.
    
    "I am really sorry about you loosing you father..."
    
    he cut her off, "It is not about him I am glade that he is dead to tell you the
    
    truth I hated him...It's my mother that I miss... She was so post to have a
    
    better life then she had..." he was spilling everything to her and she just help
    
    his hand listened to him. She rubbed the sensitive skin on his palm before
    
    melding her fingers into his hand. '_You like him Hermione no matter how hard you try to think that you don't you do and you always have...no I do not...yes you have now just listen to him and help him through this hard time and everything will be okay you never know Hermione he could be the person for you!!_'
    
    "Come on Draco you need to go to bed i think that it will be good for you."
    
    Hermione said with a soft whisper.
    
    She helped him up and walked him to his nicely decorated room of green gray and silver. She turned around to leave but was caught by the wrists.
    
    "Don't leave me tonight just not right now at least. It may sound stupid but I
    
    don't want to be alone..."
    
    "Draco I…"
    
    "Please..." He begged her. '_I have never seen him like this maybe I should..._'
    
    Hermione thought to herself.
    
    "Alright I will be back in a second I am going change so I can sleep in your
    
    chair.
    
    "Alright..."Draco turned and Hermione went into her room to change she came out wearing a pair of 'care bears' PJ bottoms and a yellow tank top. She walked into the Slytherin room and sighed deeply when she found him already asleep on top of the covers in only his back silky boxers.
    
    "Gosh Draco..."Hermione knew that he was a good-looking guy. He was about 6 feet tall and he was very nicely toned out to make any girl swoon. Hermione walked over to his bed and pulled the covers over him he instantly took hold and wrapped closer to them. She sat down in the over sized chair and rested her head on the night table where she fell into a dreamless sleep.
    
    A/N: R&R please!!! I need ideas!!! Thanks


End file.
